Like Father, Like Son
by EmiStone
Summary: Our favorite hero visits the Avengers and learns something about himself that no one would have guessed. NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

"Why do we have to babysit the kid?" Tony Stark, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy, and self-proclaimed God, asked leaning against the table in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

"I've already explained this. He's not a kid. He's a war hero and this entire organization, not the mention the entire world (including you, Stark) owe him a lot." Fury replied, looking exasperated.

"He's an 18 year old kid! You expect me to believe that he's this world's savior messiah person? I bet he's just a moody fame seeking little kid who thinks the world revolves around him." Tony replied, using hand gestures for emphasis.

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you, Stark?" Natasha said with a sneer from where she was standing next to Clint.

"Not the point here!" Tony shouted, ignoring the snickers coming from Bruce and Steve.

"Well here is the point. You _are_ going to let him stay at Stark Tower and you _are_ going to help him in any way possible. Listen to me right now, you owe this man your lives and he has seen and done too much to be thought of as a child. End of story. His plane comes in at six. He said he will arrive at Stark Tower at eight. Some people from a community of people like him want to meet him. He will probably be visiting them from time to time throughout his vacation." Fury said fiercely before stalking off, leaving the Avengers alone in the room.

"Seriously? I'm expected to just put up a kid for however long he wants? Oh, and witch-craft exists?" Tony shouted, turning to the Avengers for sympathy.

"Well, I'll admit that magic existing is a bit surprising..." Steve ventured, not wanting to be rude.

"Seriously Stark? You have entire floors of your Tower that you don't use. Just suck it up." Was Natasha's reply, not caring about being rude to people (specifically people named Tony Stark).

"Fine, but I hope this kid is everything you people say he is."

* * *

"Sir, a person has just entered the building. They seem to be running away from something. And they are slinking around as if hiding from something..." JARVIS said later that night.

"It's probably him." Bruce said, sitting on the coach in a room with all the Avengers.

"Fine. Tell him to come up, JARVIS." Tony said, pouting at being over-ruled.

DOWNSTAIRS

The mysterious guest was panting and looking around the corner that lead to the innocent looking doors with fear.

"Sir?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Hello?" The person asked, almost in fear.

"Yes, hello. Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers are waiting for you on floor 20. Just go to the elevators on your right." The voice said again.

"Thank you." The person said, heading toward the elevators.

ON FLOOR TWENTY

"He's coming up now." JARVIS said.

"Thank you JARVIS." Bruce said, when it was clear Tony wasn't going to. The elevator dinged right then and they all waited as their mysterious guest arrived, looking windswept and tousled.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Stark. I'm Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! EmiStone Here! I'm staggered by the support for this story. As in my inbox was completely flooded staggered. I hope you all like this significantly larger chapter that explains some stuff, though not everything. Please keep the support coming. And I'm really sorry I didn't PM everyone who review like I do for my other stories, but I was a bit over whelmed. Sorry it took so long to write, I have Mid-Terms...**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I own neither the Avengers nor Harry Potter.**

!HARRY POTTER/AVENGERS GOODNESS!

The team immediately sprung into action, Natasha kicked the wooden stick he pointed at them in self defense out of his hands, while Clint pointed an arrow at his head and Tony put on his suit.

"Nice try, Loki." Was the last thing the teen heard as he was punched on the temple by Steve, looking both bemused and utterly confused.

He woke up an hour later, being dragged through a metal hallway to a room surrounded by windows.

"Fury! Loki entered my house today pretending to be that guest you said was coming! Want to explain anything?" Tony shouted, dumping the teen on the floor unceremoniously. He stood up looking extraordinarily confused.

"Oh, Director Fury, correct? Would you mind explaining what the bloody Hell is going on here?" He burst out, starting to look angry.

"I'm afraid I can't, Mr. Potter. Please take a seat. Are you hurt?" Director Fury asked, looking worried.

"Oh, nothing I haven't endured before, Director. Lovely to meet you." Harry replied, taking a seat at the table, much to the astonishment of the Avengers who had expected Fury to react like they had. Fury turned to them with barely concealed fury on his face.

"Why exactly did you bring one of the most important people in the entire world to me like a sack of potatoes?" Fury said, with a voice that could freeze ice.

"I am most certainly not one of the most important people in the world. I'm certain there is an explanation, but could you please point me to a phone, Director? I need to call someone..." Harry said, having taken out a slightly beat up gold pocket watch and checked the time.

"Of course, use mine actually." Fury said, handing him his back-up phone.

"Thank you, sir." He said, going over to the corner, not noticing that Tony had thrown a chip at the phone to record the conversation. Fury turned back to the Avengers and sighed.

"Look, I know he looks like Loki, but I was hoping you would actually _look_ at his file! The you would have seen his picture and maybe not felt the need to kidnap a famous war hero!"

"Oh... I forgot about the file." Tony said, looking down awkwardly, after all he had pretty much just assaulted someone. "You should have warned us though!"

"There was a file?" Bruce asked, catching the most important part of that.

"Yes, I gave it to Stark." Fury replied as they all glared at Tony, who put his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Hey! I told you all I don't like being handed things!"

"May I please have the file, sir?" Steve said, once again diffusing the argument about to begin. Fury nodded and shoved a file into his hands.

"You all sit down there and read it while I make sure Lord Potter-Black isn't going to withdraw England's support of S.H.I.E.L.D. _and_ The Avengers." He grumbled, glaring at them enough that even Tony did what he said without argument. However, as soon as Fury was away Tony grabbed the file and started to read out loud._  
_

"Lord Harry James Potter-Black was born on July 31th, (A/N: Just making it match up with today's time). 6'1"... Green eyes, Oh, Loki didn't have green eyes... Inherited fortune when he was 17... Knighted by the Queen, Fancy!" He said, just shouting out random facts, "Oh, here's some goodness, Great Britain's most eligible bachelor for two years. Billionaire. The entire magical world's most eligible bachelor for 3 years... Oh, look at this! He refused to go to the convention for the most eligible bachelors and was escorted by the secret service, the magical cops, and the police! Oh, I remember seeing him! Let's see what else..." Tony said, before Natasha got impatient and snatched the file from him.

"Here we are. His parents died protecting him at age one from some magical megalomaniac... Called himself Lord Voldemort... He managed to stop him temporarily, earning fame... He was raised by his abusive aunt and uncle until he turned 16 and a half or so... He was accepted into a boarding school at age 11 for magic... Says here he defeated the same crazy no less than 6 times before he finally fought in a giant war as the primary warrior and killed him at age 17. His father was Lord Potter, who was a millionaire... And his godfather was Lord Black, who was an even bigger millionaire, Oh, says he saw him killed at age 15... So he inherited both their money, in addition to having Lord Black being wrongly imprisoned and having a posthumous 20 mill just thrown at him... He works as a wizarding cop now, they call them Aurors, and that is it." Natasha said, summing up the file. Everyone but Clint stared at her for a while before looking back at the 20 pages of paper.

"How did you do that?" Steve asked, openly staring.

"Way too much paperwork." She replied. Clint winced at the sound of that word only, causing the Avengers to be glad they didn't actually work for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I bugged his phone." Tony said after a moment of silence. Everyone turned to stare at him, as he pulled out his own phone.

"I'm not even surprised anymore." Bruce replied simply, before plucking the phone from him and turning on the volume.

"So, that was my day. How did your day go sweetie?" They heard a female voice coming from the phone, they all looked at each other in confusion,

"Oh, pretty well I suppose, I just figured I'd call to check in." They heard Harry's voice say, somewhat apprehensively.

"OK, well how did the meeting with the American Ministry go?" The female asked.

"Pretty well. It was what happened after the meeting that was bad." They heard Harry sigh.

"Fangirls again?" The girl asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I had to run all the way to the place I was staying at to get away. Every time I tried to apparate they would grab onto me and each other..." Harry said, causing the Avengers to look at each other and mouth 'apparate?"

"Ah, but you did get away, did you not?" The girl asked, sounding just like Natasha when she was about to finish the interrogation of a criminal, of course only Clint and Natasha knew that, but it scared them none the less.

"Yes..." Harry hedged, obviously sensing the dangerous tone.

"THEN WHY THE HELL WERE YOU UNCONSCIOUS?!" The Avengers were suitably impressed when they realized they didn't need the phone to hear this.

"It was nothing to worry about! There was just a misunderstanding!" Harry quickly replied, trying to placate the girl on the other end of the phone.

"What kind of misunderstanding?" The girl asked with a dangerous undertone.

"The people I'm staying with thought I was a villain they just defeated... Apparently I look like him." Harry quickly replied.

"Wasn't that easier? Couldn't you have just said that instead of calling me right after I see that you are conscious and asking how my day has been?" The girl replied sweetly.

"Of course, sweetie. I have to go however... I'll call you again tonight." Harry replied.

"See that you do. I'm sorry if I got mad, Harry, but I was worried. Neville got attacked by a Death Eater last night, and a couple have been going after me-"

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, clearly upset. Natasha flipped through the papers and mouthed 'lackies' to the others so they could understand the content.

"I'm fine, really. Don't you have to go?" The girl said, clearly not meaning to have revealed that information.

"Oh Merlin, I'm going to kill them. Who was it?" Harry said murderously.

"No need to do that, really. I-"

"Who was it?" Harry repeated, even more coldly than the first.

"I took care of the problem, so it bloody well doesn't matter-" The girl replied, obviously not appreciating the tone.

"Who. Was. It?" Harry replied, obviously doing his best to not explode.

"This is getting ridiculous. Nott and Avery. And you don't need to worry about them. They won't be a problem. Nor will their genes ever enter the gene pool. Now, you completely barmy man, who apparently thinks he can do better than the only person who has beaten him in every fight, you've made me late for my meeting with the temp!" The girl replied, annoyance coming in, along with a fair degree of love.

"OK, right. I'll just feel better when you get here. And I'm sure Luna won't mind." Harry replied, amused.

"Oh, fine. Bring in the fact that the temp's pretty much my little sister, won't you?" The girl replied, also sounding amused.

"Always." Harry replied, with love.

"What would I do without you?" The girl replied.

"Not remember the name of your temp apparently." Harry replied, amused.

"Oh, shut up! Oh, hello Luna. Yes I will be sure to tell him. Harry apparently the wrackspurts surrounding the people you are staying with have cleared somewhat, but you are now all surrounded by Nargles. Yes Luna, Ok, Thank you. I have to go, Harry. I love you!" The girl replied, obviously also talking to someone on the other end.

"OK, I love you too, see you soon." Harry replied, before the team heard dial tone. Tony took back his phone while they all waited for Fury and the teen to show up.

"Hmm... It doesn't say anything about him having a girlfriend in the file..." Natasha eventually said.

"What file?" A British voice said from behind them, causing them to whip around, startled. It was Harry.

"Yours." Bruce replied helpfully. Causing Harry to nod awkwardly.

"Can we just start over?" Steve asked after an awkward silence.

"Of course. I'm Harry Potter, and I suppose I will be staying with you all for a while." Harry said, smiling causing them to instantly like him and see that he was nothing like Loki.

"Hello, I'm-" Steve was pushed aside by Tony, who put out his hand with the air of this being a great honor for the other person.

"Tony Stark. Iron Man. Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist." Harry stared at his hand for a second in thought before shaking it.

"Why did you think about shaking his hand?" Steve blurted out before blushing.

"Oh, he behaved exactly like someone I know. I used to dislike him, but then we all found out he was a good guy at heart with Daddy issues, so we're friends now. That probably isn't the case this time, of course." Harry replied not noticing the looks he got and the snickering, as that was _exactly_ the case.

"It's not." Tony replied, through gritted teeth. Harry looked mildly surprised.

"Of course not. I did see the battle. I know how hard the sacrifice play is to make, and frankly a person like that would have a lot more to their character than that. I'm very pleased to meet you Mr. Stark." Harry replied, unknowingly making Tony feel embarrassed.

"Call me Tony, kid." He grunted out. Harry nodded before turning back to Steve, who had originally been introducing himself.

"Oh, hi... I'm Steve Rogers." Steve said, shaking Harry's outstretched hand. "But you can call me Steve." He added quickly.

"I don't suppose he reminds you of one of your friends too, Lord Potter-Black." Tony said, somewhat resentfully.

"Oh, please call me Harry," He replied, looking distinctly uncomfortable with the title. "Actually you do remind me of one of my very best friends, Mr. Ro- I mean Steve. His name's Neville and he was picked on a lot when we were younger. He always doubted if he was brave or special, but then he ended up standing up to the people who tortured his parents into insanity and pretty much saved the world. He's one of the nicest people I know." Harry replied, causing Steve to blush and look down. Harry chuckled, turning to the somewhat scruffy man in the corner.

"Hello." He said, the man started at being addressed and blinked at Harry owlishly.

"Hello, I'm Bruce Banner." The man said, surprised when Harry grabbed his hand and cheerily pumped it up and down. Bruce smiled in spite of himself.

"I suppose you know someone like him too." Tony said, still upset.

"Actually, I did." Harry replied softly. Smiling sadly at Bruce, who looked curious.

"May I ask who?" Bruce asked finally, when it seemed that Harry wouldn't continue.

"One of my Dad's best friends. He was my professor my 3rd year. He was absolutely brilliant, but always seemed somewhat down. I found out at the end of the year that he was a werewolf. They transform every full moon into absolutely vicious beasts with no human senses at all, with only one purpose to hurt, infect, and feed. He was the gentlest man I knew, but he always thought himself a monster." Harry finished, eyes slightly misty. Bruce looked surprised.

"What happened to him?" Bruce finally asked, having caught the past tense.

"He met another friend of mine, who wouldn't take any of his 'I'm a monster, you shouldn't be around me' etc c**p and they got married and had a kid. I was named godfather, actually. He died in a battle, killing the evil werewolf who infected him and defending his wife. They died together. I have a picture, actually." Harry said, reaching into his back pocket where he produced a wallet, and opened it up to show Bruce a picture of a vivacious woman, a small and very cute baby, and a scruffy scarred man who in the depths of his eyes looked as if he couldn't believe this amazing family was his. Harry then turned to Natasha to be introduced.

"Natasha Romanov." She said curtly, shaking his hand briskly.

"Any friends like her?" Tony asked, getting frustrated.

"Nope." Harry said, popping the "p" before turning to Clint.

"Clint Barton." He said, shaking Harry's hand and looking him directly in the eye.

"Him?"

"No. I don't think so. It is lovely to meet all of you. Is this where I will be staying for the time being?" Harry asked, obviously not knowing they were in a different place.

"Um, no. Let's go there..." Was the awkward reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! EmiStone Here! I'm staggered by the support for this story. As in my inbox was completely flooded staggered. I hope you all like this significantly larger chapter that explains some stuff, though not everything. Please keep the support coming. And I'm really sorry I didn't PM everyone who review like I do for my other stories, but I was a bit over whelmed. Sorry it took so long to write, I had Mid-Terms...**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I own neither the Avengers nor Harry Potter.**

!HARRY POTTER/AVENGERS GOODNESS!

* * *

They headed to Stark Tower in relative silence, everyone having something to think about. When they arrived Harry whistled under his breath.

"Nice place you have here." He said, obviously trying to alleviate the tension.

"Thanks." Tony said, still unsure about this guy.

"So, you're a war hero?" Steve asked, trying to get to know him as they got out of the car, Harry preforming an unconscious scan of the area with his eyes.

"Yes. Not how I planned to spend my life, obviously." Harry replied, still looking around before he froze.

"What?" Natasha hissed, sensing his tension and going into combat mode.

"Walk very slowly. We aren't going to startle them. We are just going to back away _slowly_. No abrupt moves, just slowly calmly back away." Harry said, as if talking to people on an African Safari who were about to be mauled by lions. They all looked around tensely before spotting what looked to be...

"You're scared of teenage girls?" Clint said incredulously, turning abruptly. This caused whatever calm to be broken and the teenage girls to erupt into screaming and rush them, pointing sticks at them which produced weird colors which were blocked by Harry producing what looked to be a semi-transparent shield.

"Run! Run the f**k away!" Was all they heard as Harry ran away, getting into the building with surprisingly Bruce and Steve, as Bruce had common sense and Steve followed orders, just as the shield fell. Tony, Natasha, and Clint stared in horror at the oncoming hoard before Clint turned to Natasha and said simply,

"India." Before grabbing her around the waist and shooting a grappling arrow at the A of Stark and being pulled up just in time that their feet were just above the hoard when it hit. And hit it did. Tony went under, hearing things like,

"OMG! That was tots Lord Cutedom!" And "Wow, I can't believe he's in New York!" before he blocked out all sound and crawled out of the crowd, to a shield being held around the door, which opened a small hole for him to crawl in. Steve grabbed him before the girls could grab his legs and threw him over his shoulder as they ran up to the elevator. Tony recovered somewhat before he turned on Harry, who was hanging around the back of the elevator uncomfortably.

"You could have said you had FANGIRLS!"

"I did. On the phone. Which you hacked. So really it's your own fault you didn't listen." Harry replied, smirking at him with barely concealed amusement. The elevator was heading up, with four bodies in the small compartment, so Tony couldn't punch the kid, which was what he wanted to do.

"How did you know about that?" Tony asked, eventually giving into grudging respect when he could really get mad.

"You literally threw something at the phone. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Harry replied, looking at him incredulously.

"I was behind you." Tony said in disbelief.

"Oh, well war senses I suppose. It doesn't change the fact that I knew you knew about the fangirls. You probably have to most experience with them out of everyone on the team and I thought you at least would have understood the risks involved. I'm surprised to see that is not the case." Tony's mouth just worked up and down for a second before he threw his arm over Harry's shoulder. Harry noticeably tensed and Steve could see it took all his self control not to flip him, this was happening Tony said,

"I like you kid. You have the most coveted Stark approval." Harry stepped out of the elevator quickly, just as the doors opened and said,

"It can't be that coveted, that's the second time you've said that to me."

"Yes, yes. But the first time was for saving my life. So, you see this one's on your lonesome. My little Harry's growing up!" Harry just stared at him for a second before heading into the den. Out on the balcony Natasha and Clint were coming over the railing.

"You have met me a total of two times, both of which one of us were being attacked. I'm not your little anything. And I'm an adult, and have been for two years, I'm already grown up." Harry then looked up to the ceiling in confusion. Tony understood why in a second as Jarvis' voice went throughout the room.

"Sir, there are hoards of females in the lobby. Shall I call the police?" Harry squirmed uncomfortably, looking for once his age before his previous warrior stance was adopted as he squared his shoulders.

"I will dispatch them, if Tony has a place I could do so without getting mauled." Harry said, looking up to the ceiling.

"Weeeeelll, you could always just broadcast from up here..." Tony said sneakily, "Or there is a glass capsule that goes down to the lobby. Even has holes so you can talk." Everyone just stared at him until Jarvis interjected,

"I believe Mr. Stark is talking of the bomb proof glass capsule capable of covering the elevator. I'm afraid I don't know how that will stand up to the energy emitted by those pieces of wood." Harry squared his shoulders again and addressed Jarvis again.

"How might I be able to activate said glass?"

"I can do so once you are in the elevator, sir." Jarvis said with a new respect in his voice, a new respect that everyone else felt as well, "But I must warn you that faced with the red energy I detected outside they may not stand."

"Only stunners?" Harry replied, his voice cracking slightly before he nodded and headed to the elevator, whispering "You are a Gryffindor, damn it." Over and over again to the chagrin of Tony who liked knowing everything, and more, than everyone else knew. They all stared as the elevator doors closed, wondering what kind of courage was possessed by wizards that they would choose disembowelment by fan-girls over a nice relaxing broadcast.

"Sir, I have a video feed from the elevator, and the lobby if you wish to view it." Jarvis said, turning a holographic screen with two video feeds up.

One of them showed hoards of teenage girls in a feral state in the lobby and the other showed Harry turning paler and paler every floor he went down and still whispering phrases such as "What would McGonagall think?" and "You faced Voldemort damn it!" They all huddled around the screen, watching as the elevator doors opened and the teenage girls screamed, rushing the elevator only to be repelled by the bomb-proof wall. The fangirls all quieted down when they realized Harry was going to speak, luckily not trying out the wall with any beams of light. Harry was pointing his stick at them suspiciously and then pointed his stick at his throat, saying "Sonorus" which caused his voice to be impossibly loud.

"Hello? Yes. This is Harry Potter." This, of course, caused another scream fest before they all quieted down again as he continued, "I believe there has been a slight… misunderstanding relating to my relationship status." The Avengers looked at each other in shock, _relationship status?_ The fangirls consulted for a minute before one stepped out, completely decked out in what looked to be Harry's face and wearing a wig made of red hair and _way_ too much makeup.

"No. We are aware of _her_." This was said with such disgust that the Avengers actually thought she topped Loki when he was talking about humans and freedom. Her voice changed abruptly to become sickly sweet, "And _I_ at least, am willing to share. After all, it is perfectly legal." Harry squirmed uncomfortably as the Avengers stared, in what world was polygamy perfectly legal? Specifically in Britian.

"Listen here, I really dislike your tone there, first of all. And secondly, I am not interested in _sharing_" He actually topped her with the disgust in his magnified voice, "And I don't believe that my girlfriend is either."

"You were granted that award by the Ministry of Magic! We all heard about it!" The redwig replied, spittle flying out of her mouth in her rage.

"I am having it revoked. Which it will be in a week or so. I'm very sorry, but I am honestly not interested in any of you, and if you persist in this stalking I _will_ call the Aurors!" Harry shouted, causing half the girls to burst into tears and be escorted out. The other half were all decked out similarly to the spokesperson and looked even more determined.

"We'll just have to… _convince_ you then." The girl said, causing Natasha to almost puke when she realized she said something similar to Bruce, who looked a bit queasy himself (as did Harry). The girl fiddled with her wig to the extent that even an idiot could see that she was trying to seduce Harry with her fake hair.

"Um, actually I'd prefer if you didn't…" Harry said awkwardly, trying desperately to keep up the courage to not press the up button, or puke. "Please go away. I really don't like you. I'll call the Aurors!" The threat did nothing, until a theoretical light bulb went off. "I'll call her!" Harry said, taking out his phone and pressing some buttons very slowly, causing all of the girls to run out of the lobby. Harry sighed in relief before pushing the button in the elevator and heading up. When he entered the pent-house Tony was there, pointing a finger directly at his face.

"I _will_ figure you out!" He didn't. For two more weeks Harry stayed with the Avengers without anything of note, other than minor shenanigans and team bonding. Harry quickly grew on everyone, while Bruce was even taking the role of a sort of uncle. Tony, however, continued to try to one up Harry which led to extremely amusing situations, one of which involved teddy bears. Such was the case that Thursday.

"Hey! Magic-Head!" Tony shouted, having been trying to find an nickname that annoyed him like he had for the others, it wasn't going too well.

"I think that's the worst yet. Bruce?" Harry asked, having been down in Bruce's lab, helping him as much as he could with his rather sad lack of technological savvy. The Avengers found it hilarious when he asked why their was a person in the ceiling, causing Tony to give him an hour long lecture about JARVIS, which ended with Steve just saying "it's a robot".

"Oh, defiantly." Bruce said, from underneath the machine he was working on. "Pass me that wrench with the roundish head." Harry did so, causing Tony to almost have a conniption at the lack of terminology for _his _tools.

"Anyway," Tony said, having taken several deeps breaths to calm himself, "Guess who I'm having over." Tony wagged his eyebrows to make it clear what he was talking about. Harry looked exasperated and Bruce came out from under the machine, curious.

"Your girlfriend? Pepper." Harry guessed, sounding thoroughly exhausted, having figured out very early that Tony wasn't _actually_ cheating on Pepper.

"Your , oh so magical, equivalent." Tony said, causing Bruce and Harry to stare at him in horror.

"I thought he might be gay... But then with Pepper and everything... I thought..." Bruce finally stuttered out to Harry, who nodded in horror.

"NO! I'm not gay! I meant the FEMALE equivalent of you in England." Tony said in horror.

"Oh, OK. I thought for a second there, because Draco's gay..." Harry said, causing Tony (who had figured out the name of the person he was like) to blanch.

"NO! Back to the original topic that you are _totally _jealous of. I am having Ms. Hermione Granger, most eligible bachelorette in England, come to _my _ball."

"Do you mean the Avengers ball? For all of us, including Harry as your guest?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms. Tony waved this away.

"So, how do you feel about _that_." Tony asked, expecting a jealous reaction, or at least _a_ reaction. Harry just shrugged.

"That's cool. Then I'll have someone to talk to. Hermione must have forgotten to tell me she was coming to the ball. So, just what is this thing supposed to do again?"

"It's _supposed _to rearrange my DNA so I no longer have the Hulk mutation..." Bruce replied, kicking the machine.

"I still think it could be solved with a Potion... My friend's an Herbology Master, so he could probably figure out the ingredients with some study..." Harry replied, frowning at the machine with concentration.

"You _know _Hermione Granger?" Tony asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course. She _is _my equivalent. Plus, we went to school together for 6 years and were best friends there."

"But... But..." Tony stuttered out.

"I actually have to go pick her up from the airport. If you'll excuse me." Harry said, heading out, shrugging on his jacket as he went.

"But... But..."

!HARRY POTTER/AVENGERS GOODNESS!

Harry reappeared around 5 that night, after being gone the entire day, in a tuxedo. He was fixing his tie as he rode up the elevator, just managing to get the red tie just right as the door opened, revealing the Avengers in various stages of dress, and undress.

"Hulk no want to wear tie!"

"What do you mean I can't wear my guns?"

"What the hell are lapels?"

"I swear, if you make one more joke about my tie, Stark..." Were all heard across the apartment before everyone froze at the elevator dinging, revealing Harry.

"Oh, Harry! You look so cute!" Pepper said, rushing over from where she was restraining Tony from making said tie joke.

"Thanks." He said, blushing. "You guys ready?" They all exchanged glances, if the kid could do it...

"Sure!" They tramped into the elevator, Natasha discreetly moving her gun to a less visible location.

"Clint... your lapels are out..." Harry said, causing the entire scene to repeat before they finally got down to the ballroom not one minute before the guests started to arrive. There was a rush of people heading to the Avengers before one person detached themselves and headed to Harry.

"Hello, Minister Kingsley." Harry said, shaking his hand firmly and grinning sneakily.

"Oh, stop that. You should have heard the twins during the weekly supper. 'Oh, Minister, how nice of you to grace us with you presence.' and Percy... Merlin, if I knew this job entailed _that_..." The man said, causing Harry to laugh and the Avengers to look on curiously.

"He's gotten, better if you would even believe that." Harry replied.

"Of course he has. Molly's no longer crying into her amazing food." Kingsely replied, "Where's that lovely girl of yours?"

"Arriving separately." Harry replied, causing the Avengers to perk up considerately. Harry had made them all unbearably curious about his girlfriend, even Tony hadn't been able to figure it out.

"Of course, I swear, she's almost as bad as the twins. Oh, there's that Agent Hill..." Kingesly said, looking over Harry's shoulder causing Harry to raise his eyebrows to his hairline.

"Go for it man." Was heard as Kingsely headed over to Maria, who blushed, causing Natasha and Clint to look equal parts happy for her and analyzing. This drama almost caused the Avengers to not notice the girl coming down the stairs in a brilliant red dress the same color as Harry's tie, with a corset waist and black highlights. Her curls were in a fancy up-do with several out and framing her face, which was smiling hugely as Harry came to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. They headed across the hall, passing by the Avengers to get to their seats. At least that was the plan.

"So, Harry. Want to introduce me to your_ girlfriend_?" Was heard as Tony grabbed Harry's arm.

"Of course." Harry said, sounding somewhat smug. "May I present Hermione Granger?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all SOOOO Much for your support. I'm so sorry this took so long! I'm on a FIRST team and with only two weeks left to the presentation they asked _me_ to do Chairman's. None of you understood that, but I was operating on no sleep, no finished homework, and no time for the past month. So here's an extra long chapter to I hope make up for that!**

**~EmiStone**

* * *

"What?" Tony roared. "You- You were so calm!" Hermione stared at him in confusion, this wasn't how she was used to being introduced.

"Calm about what?" Hermione asked, looking confused and slightly mad, which was the only way she looked confused. Natasha seemed to appreciate this expression, stepping forward to introduce herself.

"Hello. I'm Natasha, also known as Black Widow." She said, narrowing her eyes at Hermione. None of the Avengers have ever seen her act like that, with the exception of Clint, so they all stared in shock. Hermione's eyebrows raised slightly, and she smirked.

"I am _delighted_ to meet you finally. Hermione Granger." Hermione replied, putting out her hand to shake. All of the Avengers and even Harry were staring at the two girls in shock at this point, realizing that this was one of the only times they had actually seen their friends (or girlfriends) interact with another girl, while acting girly. Natasha giggled slightly, nearly causing the Avengers to have seizures, and shook her hand dainty, instead of trying to see who had the most strength this contest seemed to be who could act the _least_ threatening.

"I've heard so much about you!" Hermione continued, causing Natasha to give another fake giggle.

"Oh, all good things, I hope."

"Of course. Why in the world would it be anything bad?" Hermione replied quickly, smirking slightly.

"Oh, so you aren't related to Agent Granger?" Natasha asked in a way that said she knew, smirking now.

"We didn't exactly get along." Hermione replied, her smirk fading completely.

"What the Hell is happening?" Bruce asked to Harry, who shrugged looking worried.

"Aw, so, darling, what do you do?" Natasha asked.

"I work in law." Hermione replied, glaring at Natasha.

"Just li-"

"Of a different sort." Hermione cut in. "I see your job is still the same. New side, I suppose."

"Same side now, I suppose." Natasha said, holding her hand out again.

"I suppose." Hermione replied, shaking Natasha's hand firmly. "But if I did it once..." Hermione threatened Natasha nodded and smiled slightly.

"The same to you. The same to you. Tell me, how long are you staying? All of these guys give me a headache! The sheer testosterone levels involved! Pepper's usually taking care of the company." Natasha pouted, all tension evaporating.

"As long as Harry is, actually. I'm working with the American Branch of the Magical Government to pass a law regarding the equal treatment of werewolves and the rights of house elves. One step at a time to equal rights, you know? And I absolutely understand what you mean about that testosterone thing. I was at one point staying at a house with this numbskull," She said fondly, gesturing to Harry, "and our best friend, who didn't even know what testosterone _was_."

"Oh, that's terrible. How'd you explain it to them?" Natasha asked. Hermione started to smiled as Harry adopted a frantic expression.

"Well-"

"Ball's about to start, enough girl time! Let's get our seats Hermione." Harry promptly said, dragging Hermione away by the hand. The Avengers watched as Hermione laughed as she was dragged, causing half the hall to look at her in awe, while Harry looked at her in exasperation and love. They stopped somewhere half way to their seats; where Harry spun her around, causing her to laugh more and attempt in vain to fix her hair, which now had curls falling out of it in every direction. Harry pulled on several of them as Hermione tried to fix them until she smiled, laughed and pulled the pins out of her hair. This expression of giving up on her hair seemed to be normal, and Harry kissed her again and they walked the rest of the way to their seats.

"They're a cute couple." Steve stated simply. The Avengers all nodded, except Tony who still looked grumpy.

"Oh, everyone's expected them to get together for years now. Well, first we thought it was going to be Draco, but he's got Blaise. They acted like this forever." Kingsley said, surprising them as he came up behind them, standing with Agent Hill.

"They acted like this for how long?" Natasha asked.

"Four or five years. They never realized it until the war. That taught everyone to pay attention. You never knew when your time'd be up. They give everyone hope." Kingsley replied, they were starting to understand he was a man of few words, but what he did say counted.

"How so?" Bruce asked quietly.

"Oh, they saw the worst of it, I'm afraid. The war went on longer than the actual killing of the guy, even before that she'd already been tortured. She was more than one time, so was he. Always better the next day, after seeing each other. Just'd put their arms around each other. They found out they loved each other in the middle, and came out OK. The main pieces in the war, coming out OK. When does that happen?" Kingsley asked derisively.

"Never." Steve replied, ghosts in his eyes. "No one's ever OK that close to _that_ part of the war." Kingsley shrugged.

"I guess they might not be. But they hide it, and even the ability to hide it isn't there for everyone else." He excused himself, Agent Hill looking at him sympathetically.

"Nice going guys." She said, swirling on her heel to her seat, which happened to be right next to Kingsley's. The Avengers all headed to their seats and the ball started. An hour later they were all watching Harry and Hermione swirl around the dance floor, well honestly it wasn't exactly swirling. It also wasn't coordinated and seemed to involve a lot of stepping on feet and cursing, but their smiles were huge, which made the entire thing _seem_ graceful. Suddenly, the roof of the banquet hall was ripped off partially as a figure came down, causing three event to happen at once. One, a debris fell all over the banquet hall. Two, a figure landed on the ground and boomed "Hello, Friends." And Three, three voices shouted out "_Stupefy"_ at the same time.

A silence enveloped the room as everyone stared at the knocked out Norse God. Then eight voices said another word, but this one started with "f". Chaos reined as people started to scream and run towards the exit, which shut immediately.

"OK. Everyone calm down!" Harry shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "Everyone who knows about Magic behind me, everyone who doesn't in front." They all lined up, too shocked to do anything else.

"_Obliviate"_ Hermione said, swinging her wand around to catch everyone.

"What you just saw was a new Stark weapon. In a minute the person on the floor will wake up and you will think it is because he is a Norse God. Please return to your pre-panic positions." Harry shouted, they all sleepily moved towards their seats, or lying down on the ball room floor. The Avengers looked on in awe as Kingsley sipped his wine.

"I always told you, Hermione. You should become an obliviator. You'd be the best one yet." He said, Hermione rolled her eyes at him before lazily pointing her wand at Thor. "_Rennervate" _Thor popped right up from the floor as if nothing had happened.

"Hello, friends! I come from Asgard bearing strange news!" The Avengers just shook their heads.

"Hey, Thor. Could you just wait upstairs. In that room that we all used last time? Thanks." Pepper said, taking charge. All of the Avengers went after him.

**~UPSTAIRS~**

The room was silent as Thor went out to the balcony.

"Brother! Brother!" He shouted out, causing the Avengers to look at him like he was insane.

"You do realize we don't like your brother." Clint asked simply. "Not even a little bit."

"Off course, friends. But, the All Father has proclaimed that Loki be allowed to come to earth. Apparently, there is a reason he tried to..."

"Take over the world? Kill us all? Destroy everything we hold dear? Cause there is a reason, he's a nut job!" Tony explained, everyone nodding along with him.

"I'm not a nut job!" Loki said, having arrived in the room in the middle of this sentence. Everyone looked somewhat sheepish.

"Well, what's your magic explanation?" Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Loki chuckled.

"Well, once on Asgard I screwed up in my sword practice and almost killed my trainer." Thor was looking as if he remembered this. "I swung too wide. It was a simple mistake, but it cost me dearly."

"No one saw you for years afterwards." Thor said in shock. Loki winced and nodded.

"Wait years?" Tony asked in shock.

"Time passes differently on Asgard, mortal." Thor replied.

"Anyway, the All Father, to show me how precious life truly was, sent me to earth." The Avengers looked somewhat shocked.

"We would have heard of that." Bruce said, meaning the human race as a whole.

"No. He sent me to earth as a baby. I was born to an older couple which had always hoped for a son. As such I was a bit... spoiled." Loki said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Wait, so you were just a normal human?" Bruce asked, having for no reason been appointed spokesperson, if only because he was less likely to punch Loki in the face.

"Well, not exactly..." Loki said, looking somewhat sheepish.

"Let me guess. You were a wizard." Tony said flatly.

"Yes, actually. So I lived a pretty normal life. I had married the girl of my dreams and we had a son. But a Dark Wizard had risen into power and we had to go into hiding... And well, he found us. I woke up on Asgard to the All Father asking me if I understood how precious life was. My response was to shoot up and out of the room to go kill the Dark Wizard and the man who had betrayed my family and I. He wouldn't let me go." Loki said sadly, looking down at his hands. Despite themselves the Avengers started to feel some pity for him.

"So, why did you try to take over earth?" Bruce asked. Loki sighed.

"Well, the dreams started soon after that. There were weird beings in them, telling me to do this and that. I thought I was just going insane. But, I talked to my mother and she said they were caused by some sort of magic, she couldn't tell what. After that I found it harder and harder to resist... But, eventually I gave in, after the emotional turmoil of finding out I was adopted lessened my defenses, and that led to me falling off the Bi-Frost." Loki explained. Thor looked as if everything finally made sense again.

"That doesn't explain why you tried to take over earth."

"I was getting to that. I fell into the camp of the beasts who were sending me the visions, a nasty race called the Chitauri. Before I could react they had put this... thing _in_ me. And then everything else was like I was under the imperius... I don't really remember a lot of it. I tried to break through a couple of times. I tried everything I could to make sure they failed... The biggest thing I managed to do was order Dr. Selvig to make a sort of turn-off switch." The Avengers just stared at him in shock.

"You're lying." Natasha said simply. Loki looked shocked.

"Well, I see why you would think so... I'll be the first to admit what I did, what I was forced to do, was... horrible. Horrendous. Abhorrent. But, seriously none of you noticed that my eyes changed colors after the Hulk... um... smashed me?"

"What?" Steve asked, his confusion was echoed by everyone else. Tony started clicking away on his screen, pulling up the video of him taunting the Hulk, narrowing in on his eyes, then narrowing in on his eyes after he woke up.

"You're telling the truth." Clint whispered, but the room was completely silent so everyone heard it. Loki looked distinctly awkward, which was proof enough in itself. Suddenly, Thor ran across the room and enveloped Loki and a gigantic bear hug.

"Brother! I can't breath!" Loki eventually shouted, actually sounding a bit choked up. When he was released the Avengers all saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"How did you snap out of it?" Clint asked, staring at him in concentration.

"I don't really know. One second Mr. Stark is offering me a drink, the next I'm being beaten by the Hulk-"

"Sorry about that..." Bruce cut in.

"Quite alright, I would have done the same. Then all I remember was waking up to seven weapons in my face. The dreams stopped after that too, and I got a surgeon in Asgard to take out the shard of whatever they stuck in my chest... He says it broke in half which is why I could function suddenly." They noticed that Loki had a slight British accent.

"Cognitive re-calibration. You really are telling the truth." Natasha said in shock.

"Yes. And I'll do anything in my power to make whatever I did to you all OK... I couldn't even believe what I had done when I woke up..." Loki looked genuinely troubled.

"Is that why you were depressed? We all thought it was because you had lost." Steve asked, looking curious.

"I suppose. I just came to earth to right my wrongs I suppose... I'm sorry if I'm any bother to you." Loki looked so lost that the Avengers actually started to warm to him.

"No, it's no trou-"

"Hey, guys. What do you want us to say to your guests downstairs?" Harry asked as he stepped out of the elevator, seeing just then there was another person in the apartment. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a guest. I'll just be going then."

"No! Come meet our new ex-enemy!" Tony said, sounding weirdly excited about the situation.

"Ex-Enemy?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Tony said helpfully, Harry looked at him in exasperation.

"Mind Control." Bruce supplied helpfully.

"Oh. Merlin knows that happens to people on both sides." Harry said sympathetically.

"Wait, Merlin?" Loki said, turning around abruptly and freezing. Harry froze too, in shock.

"What... But... You're... and... Voldemort..." He said before he fainted dead away on the floor. Everyone just stared in shock before Bruce stepped forward, and with Steve's help got him on a couch. Loki kept standing and staring at the now unconscious Harry in shock. Suddenly, there was a loud pop and Hermione suddenly appeared next to Harry's couch.

"Why is Harry unconscious?" She asked, looking at everyone before doing a double take on Loki. She moved forward so fast that one second she was standing there looking confused and the next she was looking beyond angry with her wand pointed right between Loki's eyes, which started to go cross eyed trying to keep it in sight. He backed up slowly until he was against a wall.

"What kind of sick bastard are you?" She asked, staring at him ferociously. "Where did you get James Potter's hairs?" The Avengers were lost.

"Hermione, that's-" Natasha started, trying to calm her.

"No it bloody well is not. Now, did you decide to go grave digging? That's just sick." She asked.

"I'm not under polyjuice potion!" Loki defended, looking somewhat scared.

"Then what? You decided to be a famous war hero through transfiguration? It's not a funny joke." She said, her wand still pointed in between his eyes.

"Did her hair actually just frizz up?" Tony asked, it was true.

"No. I'm actually James Potter! I can prove it, ask me a security question." Loki said, putting his hands in the surrender position.

"Nickname."

"Prongs."

"Name of Traitor."

"Wormtail."

"Animagus form."

"Stag."

"These are all easily researched facts." Hermione said, starting to look unsure. "I got one."

"What?" Loki asked, looking curious as to what the stumping question would be.

"What were you going to name your child if you had a girl?" She asked, looking triumphant.

"Lily was set on Rose. Tradition in her family to name the girls after flowers. Plus, it was her mum's name." Loki replied. Hermione lowered her wand in shock, before stepping away and sitting down hard on one of the couches, putting her hands into her now slightly bushy hair.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Loki asked somewhat awkwardly, the room was just awkward.

"Your son's girlfriend." Her reply was muffled by the fact that her face was in her hands.

"Oh... Wow... Um, I didn't actually think he... ah... made it." Loki said with hope, looking at the unconscious Harry.

"Blood sacrifice." Hermione replied, groaning slightly. "I need a firewhiskey."

"Lily?" Loki asked, with some hope. Maybe if Harry was alive his sacrifice was enough.

"Hers. And yours. Didn't think you made it. There's a body. In a grave." Hermione said, still muffled. The Avengers were watching this like a tennis match.

"Long story." Loki replied.

"When Harry's awake." Hermione groaned. "_Accio Ogden's Firewhiskey."_ Her hand snatched out to catch the bottle and she took a large swig.

"That's rather strong at your age..." Loki looked shocked.

"Oh shut it, I have _heard_ stories about your teenage years. You don't get to judge."

"There was a war going on then." He said simply. Hermione stared at him in shock.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Just then Harry started to stir.

"Wha?" He asked fuzzily. Hermione rushed over.

"Are you OK?" She asked, Harry sat up and nodded.

"I'm fine. Had the weirdest dream though. Wait why am I on a couch?"

"You fainted when you saw..." She just stepped aside and gestured to Loki, who gave an awkward smile and a little half wave.

"I need a firewhiskey." Harry groaned, Hermione looked conflicted for a second before handing him hers. He smiled up at her in gratitude before taking a swig from the bottle. Loki opened his mouth as if to say something but was silenced by Hermione's glare. "He's legitimate?" Harry finally asked, Hermione snorted slightly.

"Would he be alive if he wasn't? He answered the Rose question." Natasha looked quite interested in the alive/dead bit.

"Bloody Hell. I literally _saw_ you die." Harry said, still suspicious.

"Um, well, you were a baby. And upstairs, so I'm not quite sure how that's possible. But, I did die. No one survives the Avada Kedavra-"

"Speak for yourself." Harry grumbled under his breath. Loki looked shocked.

"Um, yes. I did technically die... Um, I'm not quite sure how to explain this..." Loki stuttered.

"He's a Norse God." Tony said bluntly, having decided to get this show on the road. "Thor's brother actually." Harry stared at Tony blankly before taking another swig of the firewhiskey.

"Didn't Thor's brother just try to take over New York?" Hermione asked. Harry promptly took another swig before handing the bottle to Hermione, who took one herself. "Thanks." She handed him back the bottle.

"Um... Yes..." Loki hedged.

"Wait, didn't you say he was under mind control?" Harry asked, not even a bit slurred yet.

"Yes, actually. We all just found out tonight. It's been quite the night for all of us, I suppose." Bruce said, trying to alleviate the pressure in the room. Harry nodded, before taking another swig and handing the bottle to Hermione, who took one herself.

"What is that stuff?" Tony asked, never one to lose the chance to drink.

"Firewhiskey. It's like magical alcohol, only stronger." Harry replied, groaning and taking another swig.

"Can I have some?" Tony asked, jumping up and down like a puppy. Harry and Hermione looked conflicted for a second, looking at their now half empty bottle. Hermione swung her wand and another bottle appeared next to Tony, who went to the bar and opened it and started pouring cups for everyone.

"Smart." Harry said, smiling at her. She blushed.

"Why is that smart?" Steve asked, guessing that it was complex magic.

"Conjured materials disappear in an hour, so when you all get completely smashed the alchohol will just vanish." Loki replied.

"You actually might be able to get drunk." Hermione said thoughtfully. Steve jumped up and rushed over to the bar, along with the rest of the Avengers, leaving Hermione, Harry, and Loki alone in the living room area. They all sat down slowly.

"I imagine you might have some questions." Loki said, sighing.

"Nope. I still need some time to process that whole... Norse god thing..." Harry said, running his hand through his hair, causing it to stick up in every direction. Loki snorted.

"If you grow it out longer you won't have that problem." He said, gesturing to his hair. Harry frantically tried to flatten it, seemingly out of habit, before Hermione grabbed his hands.

"I love his hair." She said, Harry grabbed her hand and held onto it.

"Jesus, this is strong!" They heard from the general direction of the bar.

"I guess you might have some questions too." Harry said, awkwardly.

"Um... Well, yes actually. How did you survive?" Loki asked. "If I had any idea you were alive, I would've."

"Doesn't matter now, I suppose." Harry said, his voice cracking slightly.

"I think it does." Loki said, his voice softening.

"Um, yeah... When mum died she did so to protect me. It triggered a sort of blood protection. So, when Voldemort," Loki winced, "Avada Kedavrad me it bounced back on him. What no one knew at the time was that he had horcruxes and his soul was so split one went, well, into the scar he made when he tried to kill me." Harry pulled his bangs up with his free hand, showing Loki the lightening bolt scar.

"Oh... You must have been famous." Loki said, somewhat in awe.

"Well, yeah. I didn't end up knowing that until Hogwarts, but yeah, I was." Harry said awkwardly.

"Oh, what house were you in?" Loki asked in interest.

"I was in Gryffindor." Harry said proudly, he'd wanted to tell his father this for his entire life. Loki smiled softly, wistfully.

"I wouldn't expect anything else. And which house were you in?" He asked Hermione, remembering she was there.

"Oh, I was in Gryffindor as well. Speaking of which, I should leave you to it. I have to go call my mom." She replied.

"Minerva will be fine for a while." Harry said frantically, not letting go of her hand. Hermione smiled at him.

"I won't be if she finds out I didn't immediately tell her about him." She said, jerking her head at Loki. "You can do this, and you need to do it without my help. I'll just be in the next room." Harry nodded but didn't look happy about it. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before getting out her cell phone and wandering into the next room. There was an awkward silence.

"Minerva? She's McGonagall's daughter? Bold choice, Harry. I'm surprised you didn't get your balls hexed off." Loki asked, unconsciously acting more like himself as James Potter.

"Adopted. Her parents died in the war. She's muggleborn." Harry explained further.

"Ah. The war?" Loki asked, catching the most important part of that.

"Oh, yeah. There was a war. The Second Wizarding War. Um, Voldemort rose from the grave, using an ancient ritual, his horcruxes, and my blood-"

"_Your_ blood?"

"And then he proceeded to kill everyone and everything in his path until Hermione, our best friend Ron, and I destroyed all of his horcruxes and I killed him. Then the war continued until Hermione killed Bellatrix Lestrange, and about twenty other key Death Eaters." Harry finished quickly.

"Didn't you say you were a horcrux?" Loki asked. Harry winced slightly.

"OK. So Voldemort took out that one..."

"What do you mean You-Know-Who-"

"No, I don't know who." Harry interrupted, seemingly out of reflex. "Sorry, there is a _huge_ movement just to say his name. He's quite dead now. Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself, Dumbledore said. And it is useless to fear something dead, I'd know."

"OK. So, what did you mean V-Voldemort took out that one."

"Oh, I died. You know what. I guess it isn't that weird that you're alive." Harry said cheerily, taking another another swig of his firewhiskey.

"Just let me get this straight. Voldemort tried to kill you twice?" Loki said, looking outraged.

"No." Loki relaxed then tensed as he continued, "He _tried _to kill me eight times. He only _actually_ killed me one time."

"S**t..." Loki said sadly.

"Yeah, well what's done is done. Quick question. D'ya want to take back your title? Cause I have it now, but if you're still alive..."

"Oh, no. I'm not really James Potter. I mean, I suppose I am. But I'm actually Loki..." Loki said, still trying to make sense of everything. "Wait, if you're alive and Minerva's alive who else is alive?" He sounded hopeful.

"No one." Harry replied in a deadened voice, trying to take another swig of the bottle, only to see it was empty.

"What happened to Sirius?" Loki asked, feeling a sense of foreboding.

"Dead, died to protect me actually. He was imprisoned for 13 years with out a trial because people thought he was your secret keeper and killed Peter Pettigrew and a street full of muggles. It was Wormtail." He explained further, seeing his expression.

"What happened to Wormtail?"

"Spent 13 years as a pet rat to the Weasleys. He's dead too." Harry conjured another bottle of firewhiskey.

"The Weasleys?"

"Acted like a second family to me. Came out intact actually. Have seven kids."

"Good for them. Remus?"

"Died with his wife in the Battle of Hogwarts taking down Greyback. Did it. I'm the godfather to their kid, actually. Name's Teddy."

"Oh, after Ted Tonks?"

"Yep. Remus married his daughter. He's dead." Harry was starting to slur, obviously becoming drunk.

"Alice and Frank?"

"Tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange into their own minds, 'Mione's working on a cure with Nev."

"Neville?"

"He's the Herbology Professor after Professor Sprout died in the battle." Harry said. Hermione came back into the room on her phone.

"Here you go." She said, handing it to Loki.

"James?" A sobbing voice on the other end asked.

"Minnie?" Loki asked, finding that he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, James..." There was a pause and Loki could feel the anger building on the other side, he quickly held the phone away from his head. "Where the f**k have you been?! Do you have any idea what position you left Harry in? He was raised by those blasted Dursleys in a bloody cupboard!"

"What?" He asked, mostly to Harry, who was looking somewhat ashamed.

"What? I'll tell you what! You know what I ought to do? I ought to Avada Kedavra your ass so everything can go back to bloody normal! I am perfectly willing to Crucio you!" Minerva screamed through the phone.

"It's moments like this I'm glad she didn't actually raise me." Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Minnie, listen. I have a perfectly good explanation!" The Avengers had started to file in, all of them completely smashed.

"Let's hear it then."

"Um, I thought you were all dead?" Loki tried.

"I'll tell you what I think of that!" Loki closed the phone in fear, disconnecting the call.

"You're really lucky she's terrible with technology." Hermione said in the awkward silence that followed.

"Who's Minnie? An old girlfriend?" Tony asked, drunk. Hermione, Harry, and Loki all shuddered.

"No. Disgusting. She's my old professor at my school. And old enough to be my grandmother... If I was still human... I guess I'm actually older than her. Merlin, I'm older than Dumbledore..." Loki said, shocked.

"Well, he's dead too." Harry slurred out. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What a lovely way to end the evening. But both Harry and I have work in the morning, and only half the alcohol in his body will disappear." Just as she said this the Avengers were sober.

"Jesus. That stuff's good." Tony said immediately. Hermione nodded and handed him another conjured bottle, all but pushing Harry out of the apartment before he embarrassed himself in front of his father.

"I can't believe this guy had offspring." Tony said, drunk once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry again for this taking so long... But better late than never, right? Please review! **

**I'm re-posting this because apparently two people can't be named Tom. Who knew?**

**~EmiStone**

* * *

The next morning everyone was in the kitchen, with the exception of Harry and Hermione, trying to figure out more of this mess they found themselves in. Suddenly, Harry and Hermione walked in, followed by Kingsley and a woman with her hair pulled back into a severe bun. Loki looked up in shock.

"Minnie? Kingsley?" He asked in disbelief.

"James? Is that really you?" Kingsley asked in shock. The so called "Minnie's" reaction was quite different, she ran forward and started hugging Loki, who had tears in his eyes, and then halfway through started hitting him with her purse, which she seemed to have brought for that exact purpose.

"What- Were- You- Thinking?" She asked, punctuating each word with a hit, "I- was- so- unbelievably- worried! Do- you- have- any- idea- what- you- put- me- through?"

"Minnie! I'm sorry- Ouch." Was heard as Loki cowered from the blows, until Hermione carefully stepped in and hugged her arms to her side, which was when "Minnie" started to cry.

"Professor?" Harry asked worriedly, while Hermione turned her around so she was crying on her shoulder.

"How many times have I told you to call me Minerva?" She said, through her sobs. Loki got off the ground and carefully turned Minerva around until she was crying on his shoulder and hugging him.

"It's really me. I'm so sorry, Minnie." Was heard as Loki soothed her. She eventually stopped crying and stepped back, smiling through her tears.

"James." Was heard, as Kingsley stepped forward with his hand out to shake. Loki took it, then pulled him in for a hug as well. He came out of the hug with tears in his eyes. Loki spotted the crest on his robes.

"Wait a second! You mean to tell me anarchy Kingsley is the Minister of Magic?" Loki yelled, Kingsley sighed.

"For Merlin's sake! I was a teenager, and drunk, will you let that go?" Loki chuckled, causing the Avengers to go to their weapons, still wary.

"Never! But, seriously? Minister of Magic?"

"Ask your son, he's the one who set it up." Loki turned to Harry in shock.

"No, Kingsley. You won that all on your own." He said, exasperated.

"Yeah, the first time." Kingsley muttered.

"Not that it isn't fantastic to see you, because this just made my year, but why are you here?" Loki asked, staring at everyone curiously. Minerva sighed.

"We thought you deserve to know what happened after you died." Loki nodded and Pepper gestured for them to go to the next room, no one noticing the shadows in the doorway that indicated the Avengers were listening in and the one shadow by the other doorway.

"You may want to sit down." Kingsley said, before taking a seat himself. Hermione sat on one side of the couch, while Minerva perched on the edge of the arm next to her and Harry paced.

"Only Harry knows exactly what happened that night. And we thought it'd be best if he told you." Kingsley explained in a low voice. "It's just hard for him."

"Oh?"

"I'm going to assume you know what happened up until when you died." Loki nodded. "He went up the stairs and into the nursery. Mum placed herself in front of my crib and protected me. Her sacrifice gave me a blood protection and his curse rebounded unto him. He did not, however, die." Harry said, seeing Loki's hopeful expression.

"What happened to you then?" Loki asked softly.

"They thought Sirius was the traitor, so he couldn't take me in. New legislation stopped Remus. And Dumbledore sealed your will. Still don't know what that bludger says. I was placed at night on the stoop of the Dursely's."

"What?! Those... Those... I can't even... The next person in the will after that was Minerva! Then the Longbottoms... Then Amelia Bones... And then-"

"Well, it's a bit late now!" Harry almost shouted, thinking about how much better his life would have been with any of those people. He stormed out as everyone stared after him.

"What happened to him there?" Loki eventually asked, sounding somewhat murderous. Minerva and Kingsley looked to Hermione, who sighed.

"Well, you have to promise not to overreact and embarrass Harry, Merlin knows I did that enough when I found out. That goes for all of you." She stared at them firmly until they all nodded. "I can't tell you everything, because it isn't mine to tell. But, Harry agreed yesterday to tell some basic facts, so I suppose that will be OK."

"Well, how did they treat him? That is pretty basic." Loki asked tensely. Hermione winced.

"Not well. They always hated magic, you see. And Harry's core was, and is, particularly strong. He couldn't help all the strange things that happened around him and-"

"I believe I asked how they treated him." Loki said coldly, Hermione bristled, "I am sure I can handle whatever they did, and clearly Harry has handled it quite we-"

"I believe the exact words were 'beat it out of him'." She said almost thoughtfully. Loki froze, looking a cross between murderous and horrified.

"Please tell me that isn't in reference to what I think it is..."

"My home for the first eleven years of my life was a cupboard under the stairs." Harry's voice cut in from the doorway, looking much calmer and somewhat resigned but with an edge of anger in his voice. Loki looked murderous.

"Where are those monsters?"

"You may want to check the giraffe and pig exhibits at the London zoo." Hermione said absentmindedly, examining her nails. Kingsley looked at her sharply.

"You know that is illegal, right? I am going to have to call this in."

"Please do. And tell me how the search goes really. Because I'm anticipating troubles." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Good point. Sometimes I wonder how you would have turned out if Harry and Ron hadn't corrupted you into breaking the rules." A snort was heard from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, exasperated. Natasha showed up in the doorway.

"Wanna tell them it wasn't your little friends who 'corrupted' you? Maybe that you corrupted them?"

"And I thought we were passed this." Hermione said sharply.

"Of course, until I overheard that you had practically killed two people. I'm not surprised, corruption runs in the family, no?" Natasha asked smirking. Hermione stood up abruptly, incensed.

"Compare me to him one more time and you'll get to see how much." She growled. Harry and Minerva stared at her with wide eyes.

"What? Do your little friends not know? Does it bother you what your family became?"

"Does it bother you?" Hermione asked plainly. Natasha froze. "Forgot the implications, no? And I didn't kill anyone. You just inferred that I did that. I actually ruined them financially and then made it so the only jobs they could get were the caretakers for the animals they bear an uncanny resemblance to. Petunia even likes it. But _why_ do you care so much, anyway?" Hermione asked, cutting right to the heart of the matter. Natasha squirmed.

"Later." She hightailed it back to the kitchen. Hermione sat down again, sighing and noticing that everyone was looking at her.

"Later we can have a nice little share time. But let's just get through one war first." She tried to pat her hair down as Harry grabbed her hand, calming her down. She smiled at him and he continued.

"So, my letter arrived, obviously. Long story there, but I went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor with Hermione and my best friend Ron. We all became friends after fighting a troll let in by a man possessed by Voldemort, then I defeated him with the blood protection at the end of the year."

"What?!" Loki asked again.

"And I was made youngest seeker in a century."

"Damn..."

"Second year the Chamber of Secrets was opened by another person possessed by a part of Voldemort's spirit. I defeated that and the basilisk, which was the monster there. Um, Hermione was petrified after figuring it out, still faster than the teachers, and I met and freed an awesome house elf named Dobby."

"Third year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban-"

"Good for him!"

"Thought he betrayed you and my mother and was a mass murderer trying to kill me. Turned out all of those applied to Peter Pettigrew, who was hiding as Scabbers my friend Ron's rat. He escaped. In other news, Hermione had a time turner and I met Remus Lupin, who was out Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Oh, and I learned how to make a patronus."

"What form?" Loki asked timidly. "Mine was a-"

"Stag, I know. Mine is too." Loki smiled so hugely everyone in the room thought he was going to explode.

"Forth Year the Triwizard tournament was held at Hogwarts."

"Really? I always wanted to participate in that!"

"No you didn't trust me. Age limit was 17. I was entered by an agent of Voldemort's. First task was nursing dragon mothers. Second was the Black Lake, staying under for an hour to rescue the most important person to you. Third was-"

"Who was that?" Loki asked, curious.

"Oh, they had it as my best friend Ron. Although Hermione was there too, so maybe Krum was secretly gay."

"Ron was for him." Hermione cough spoke into her hand. Harry chuckled.

"Anyway, third was a deadly maze with a portkey at the end leading to the resurrection of Voldemort. And the end of most of the blood protection. Fifth year the Order of the Phoenix was brought back and I and a bunch of my classmates in a club Hermione organized-"

"And you taught." Harry continued as if uninterrupted.

"fought against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Sirius died that day. Protecting me."

"I'm glad you had at least him in your life." Loki said sincerely.

"I am too. Back to the timeline, sixth year Death Eaters got into the school and Snape killed Dumbledore-"

"Sniv-"

"Turns out he was a double agent who saved my life more times than I can count. Dumbledore was already dying and wanted to go on his own terms. Also that year Dumbledore told me Voldemort made six horcruxes."

"But if he made that many his soul would have been so split it would have split when he 'died' the first time."

"Got it in one. Took me another year and someone actually literally telling me! Little blighter attached to me. Anyway, what would have been my year seven ended up being a horcrux hunt across country. Finally killed them all and well, that was the end of Voldemort. His followers, however, didn't go down for a while, but Hermione was really the driving force behind that one."

"Wow... I wish I had-"

"What? It's all in the past. Besides, life's pretty good for me now. However, why don't you tell your story?"

"Well, my real name is Loki... I'm the Norse god of mischief-" Minerva snorted,

"Not surprising."

"I was sent to earth with no memories, so you all probably know about that. Then when I died I was sent back to Asgard. After that I was susceptible to mind control and I fell under the control of a horrible race called the Chitauri... I ended up doing some pretty horrible things before someone broke their control on me. I'm under my own control now, however."

"I'm glad, Ja-Loki." Minerva said, smiling tearing up slightly. "Hey, do you remember that time that I accused you of being Loki in disguise when you were a fifth year?"

"Only you." Hermione muttered, causing Minerva to pull herself up to her full height and turn on her.

"And you, young lady, have some explaining to do." Minerva had her hands on her hips in the classic 'you're in so much trouble' pose she had mastered.

"S**t... Natasha? I know you're listening!" Hermione yelled out. The Avengers spilled out of the doorway.

"Hermione? What haven't you been telling me?" Harry asked, looking at her in interest.

"You know I mentioned that I had a brother?" She asked, hedging slightly.

"You said he was dead." Harry said bluntly.

"And that was true, somewhat. He's dead to me... But in the physical sense of the word he's, um, not so dead."

"That might have been something to mention to your mother." Minerva said sternly, staring at Hermione in disappointment, as Harry was staring at her betrayed.

"Hey, if he was my brother I'd say he was dead too. Of course, if he was my brother he _would_ be dead." Natasha interjected thoughtfully.

"Feel free." Hermione replied, sighing.

"I plan to." Natasha said, smiling. Hermione smiled back slightly. Clint looked between the two of them, horrified.

"Nat. What the Hell?" He said in shock, Natasha didn't just kill people anymore.

"You'd have to kill him if you saw him too, Clint." Natasha said, sighing before turning to Hermione, "Why are boys so stupid?" Hermione glanced at Harry was was looking at her in distrust.

"I have no idea."

"Hermione! I deserve-no- we all deserve an explanation." Minerva said sharply. Hermione went to stand by Natasha.

"My brother's name is Richard Granger." Clint gasped. "He practically raised me. My parents were fantastic, but they ran their own dentistry. He was about ten years older than me, my parents were very old when they had me. And from the age of three he was practically raising me."

"Surprised you didn't turn out more screwed up than you did." Natasha commented helpfully, Hermione glared at her.

"When my brother was fifteen he started to get involved in things he shouldn't have. But, at sixteen he was accepted into Mi6 and then S.H.I.E.L.D. He changed after that, he was... harder. He pushed me to succeed and had me read advanced books while he was out working. Then, one day when I was ten, he had me start to research. People, addresses, telephone numbers. I didn't think anything of it, he'd always tried to show me new skills. Then he taught me to hack, websites and such, I was a natural. He called all of this stuff 'life skills' and I believed him, why wouldn't I?" Hermione was taking deep breathes at the end, curling her hands in and out of fists.

"Hermione, what'd he do with the information?" Harry asked gently. Hermione gulped and tears sprung to her eyes. She powered through.

"You deserve to know. I was accepted into Hogwarts and there weren't any problems, no research there. Then, when I went home... He made me do it more, and more. Soon I was hacking into the government and I _knew_ that wasn't right. So, I followed him when he left the house. He killed a man. Right in front of me. An innocent man, that I _helped _him find. I tried to go to the police, the government, anyone really, but he'd seen me. He took me to S.H.E.I.L.D. where I was watched 24/7. No one listened to me, after all I was an eleven year old girl prone to fancy and he was the best agent in S.H.E.I.L.D."

"He was... amazing." Clint interjected.

"Anyway one day he comes up to me, tells me he's 'changed' that he needs my help one more time and I can leave. I can go home and he'll never kill anyone ever again. I was twelve at this point, but he'd raised me, so I believed him. I tracked an assassin, who was known throughout the spy world as impossible to track. Of course, no one told me that. I tracked them for two entire summers before locating her."

"Who was it?" Bruce asked, revelation dawning on his face.

"One guess." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Black Widow." Clint gasped. "Wait, _You're _H?"

"Indeed, that was the name given to me by... I don't even know, probably Rick... Doesn't matter. Rick went after her and in the process showed his... habit... of killing innocent people. Director Fury did some looking into his off-duty activities, someone finally took me seriously, and the entire might of S.H.E.I.L.D. was brought down on him. Another Agent was sent to kill Black Widow, which ended with her switching sides, and I was held at S.H.E.I.L.D. until school started. My parents thought I was at some dental camp."

"That would explain how you could beat up all the Death Eaters..." Harry commented in shock.

"Well, you didn't expect them to just keep me in my room for an entire summer. I was _twelve_ and had a remarkably large magical core. I kept escaping, and no one would find me for hours because I would hack the cameras."

"That was actually fun for everyone at S.H.E.I.L.D. It was like playing reverse hide-and-seek." Clint commented.

"I'm glad, it was fun for me too. I never got to play many games when I was a kid. Anyway, so I actually stayed at S.H.E.I.L.D. for two more summers before they caught him. I was released as soon as they did, and never had much contact with S.H.E.I.L.D. again."

"At least this explains why you urged the Prime Minister to support S.H.E.I.L.D." Harry said contemplatively.

"And why you made me cooperate with them." Kingsley said accusingly.

"You were going to anyway."

"You bet I was. No one goes against Hermione Granger's vote, have you even noticed?" Kingsley replied.

"That is not true, Harry does all the time."

"That's just for fun."

"_This_ is exactly why I never go to Wizengamont meetings!"

"At least you're feeling better." Minerva commented. Hermione deflated, remembering what they were discussing. Natasha's phone lit up, at the same time as Clint's and Hermione's. They all answered.

"Yes, I am fine, why?... With all of the Avengers, Harry, Minerva, and Minister Kingsely... Hello?" Hermione asked as her phone cut off. She looked puzzled as Clint and Natasha were just listening to the person on the other end, while scanning the room and pausing on Hermione. They both said "Affirmative, en route." At the same time before ending the call and storing their phones, staring at Hermione.

"We have to go." Clint said eventually. Everyone nodded, but they didn't leave.

"No, _we_ as in _all_ of us. Hermione specifically, and probably Harry, Ms. Mcgonagall and Minister Kingsley as well. _All _of us are getting called in though." Natasha said urgently, still scanning the room and sliding into a fighting position.

"We can just apparate out of here and to S.H.E.I.L.D. Harry and I both know where it is so we can guide Minerva and Kingsley. Why, though?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"He's-"

"I think you might find that a bit difficult." A third voice said casually, from the doorway behind Hermione, she whirled around, pulling her wand at the same time and shot a silent spell at the voice, it fizzled and died when it hit him. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was and she pulled Minerva, Kingsley and Harry behind her, with surprising force.

"Richard."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry again for this taking so long... But better late than never, right? Please review! **

**So, it's Final's week this week. Sorry for the short chapter...**

**~EmiStone**

* * *

!AVENGERS/HARRY POTTER GOODNESS!

"Hello there, little sister. You're looking well." A scruffy, somewhat dangerous man said stepping out from the shadows.

"I can't say the same for you." Hermione hissed, shooting another spell at him, with the same results.

"Tisk tisk. You should know better. What was that rubbish you were always going on about... the scientific method? I'd thought you could have made observations by now." He chided patronizingly, making her even more incensed.

"Well they said you have to try three." She said before screwing up her face and shooting off a purple curse. This time it didn't fizzle but exploded into fireworks. Richard looked surprised.

"They said that would only happen with curses you should not know... Dark ones, they said, used to kill. Were you trying to kill me, sister dear?" He asked in a sing-song voice, showing everyone how unhinged he was. Natasha shot off three bullets in quick succession, which he dodged with ease. Hermione conjured twenty daggers and set them on Richard, who dodged them.

"Hold still and you'll get to see the answer to that." She snarled, sending flames at him. He started to laugh, before cutting off abruptly.

"Enough games. You're coming with me." He ordered.

"In your demented dreams." Hermione hissed back, before conjuring something none of the wizards had ever seen before, though the Avengers were intimately familiar with it. A gigantic machine gun. She gave that to Steve, who didn't have his shield and grabbed Minerva and Kingsley, turning on the spot. Harry got the memo and grabbed Loki. They disappeared with a pop. Once they were gone Richard stopped dodging, looking forlorn.

"Oh, well. I'll be seeing you soon!" He said before jumping out of the window. The Avengers hurried to the edge to see him running across the rooftop of the building next to them and disappearing, followed by S.H.I.E.L.D. teams, who were closing in.

* * *

They appeared in a small room with a pop. Harry looked around, confused.

"I aimed for the Hellicarrier... Where are we?" He asked Hermione who was looking into a small picture of a man on a bicycle. She pressed the wallpaper on the wall in a certain formation, which she looked to be having a hard time remembering.

"We're in a containment unit in the middle of a S.H.I.E.L.D. run farm in Iowa. I set it up when I was living at S.H.E.I.L.D. I hope they didn't change the password." Minerva looked out the window.

"That would explain the wheat blocking the window." Kingsley sat down on the small folding chair near the door.

"Merlin!" Hermione shouted, frustrated. Harry sat down in the other chair.

"I'm guessing they changed the password?" Hermione nodded. "Well, we're going to be here a while, S.H.E.I.L.D.'s security is insane." Hermione started to smirk.

"I wouldn't count on that." Suddenly, a different picture inhabited the screen.

"Granger? Is that you?" Director Fury's head filled the screen as he peered into the room.

"Yes sir. The password changed though, so if you could just release the-"

"Wait. You are in a S.H.E.I.L.D. protected field several thousand miles away from the guy trying to _kill_ you and you _really_ want me to just _let _you go to the first place he'll look for you?" Minerva, Kingsley, Harry, and Fury all stared at her accusingly until she sighed.

"Fine."

"Damn right it's fine. Now, I'll send in some S.H.E.I.L.D. agents and get you guys into protective custody."

"I have to _work_." Hermione said forcefully. Kingsley rolled his eyes."Oh you shut up, you know how important this bill is." He started.

"Actually, she really needs to work on this bill." Minerva jabbed him in the stomach.

"You are not going back."

"Mum, I need to work on this bill."

"At least we know why your brother broke out this week." Harry commented, out of the blue, leaning back in his chair. Everyone started and stared at him, even Fury.

"Oh my God." Fury said slowly in the silence that followed. "He has us completely backed into a corner. He knew everything. He had to have, if he knew about your adoption. And Agent Romanov said that he wasn't surprised to see anyone in that room."

"That begs the question of why then?" Hermione asked, they could practically see her mind whirling. "Why attack me in the most protected place he could have. He could have broken out and gotten me when I came to the party earlier. Why then?"

"Oh, great!" Harry said, facepalming. "We've got another psycho on our hands people. One wasn't enough!"

"What?" Hermione asked, looking confused. Harry smiled at her reassuringly before starting.

"He doesn't just want to hurt you. He wants to hurt everything about you. He wants to do a Riddle."

"A Riddle?" Loki asked tiredly from the corner.

"Voldemort's name was Tom Riddle. He hunted down anyone Harry cared about and tried to make his life a living hell... Oh, Merlin's saggy-"

"Hermione! Language!" Harry started to snicker, before Minerva turned her glare on him.

"So basically he's one step ahead on everything." Kingsley stated miserably.

"Well, not everything..." Loki interjected shyly. Everyone stared at him until he elaborated. "He didn't know I'd be there. He was surprised. He doesn't know what I can do. I could protect Hermione while she goes about her bill passing and so forth and then she would live in where ever S.H.E.I.L.D. thinks she'd be safer." Everyone looked surprised.

"I forgot how good at coming up with these plans you were, James." Minerva said in shock. Loki just smirked.

"I suppose that would work..." Fury said, clearly already making plans in his head.

"One problem or more of a change really. I'm protecting Hermione." Harry said firmly.

"Harry, you're a target here-" Fury started.

"Then Hermione will protect me. That's how we work."

"I can't deny you're the best field team the Wizarding World has, but-" Kingsley started.

"No. Harry comes with or I quit and move to Australia." Hermione threatened.

"From a safety perspective that actually-"

"Nope. Harry goes with, that's fine. Beam us out of here, Scotty." Kingsely said quickly.

"OK. That seems like it could work... Granger, I think you're going to like who's here. But you're unlocked." Fury said typing something into his keyboard and changing the picture back to the old-fashioned bike. Hermione grabbed everyone's arms and twisted to the Hellicarrier.


End file.
